


Gloria x Bede fluff

by Sinewave



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bede just wants to love her, Bede loves making Gloria blush, Champion Gloria, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gloria needs sleep, Marnie is super protective, Maybe I'll do an actual plot?, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Romance, and vice versa, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinewave/pseuds/Sinewave
Summary: Just Bede and Gloria being cute and finally being together after years of pining. Mostly fluff, with possibly some eventual plot. Takes place about 5 years after Gloria becomes champion of the Galar Region.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Mary | Marnie, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	1. Meeting with the Fairy Gym Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go! I decided to write a Bede/Gloria fic and I mostly just wanted it to be super cute. I'll probably add some plot at some point, but we'll see how it goes. Hope you guys enjoy!

Gloria practically fell into her office, sighing as she slid down the door and onto the soft plush carpet beneath her feet. If someone had told her years ago that becoming Galar’s Champion was so stressful, she probably never would have competed in the Gym Challenge in the first place. Yet here she was, living off of coffee and adrenaline as she planned yet another year of the challenge. The opening Gala was three days away now, and Gloria had been taking flying taxis left and right in order to talk personally with all of the gym leaders before they arrived Saturday morning. Luckily, Gloria had managed to get her next meeting to take place here in Wyndon. Not so luckily, that meeting happened to be with Bede.

It’s not that Gloria wasn’t looking forward to seeing the fairy-type gym leader. No, her main concern was that she couldn’t get a single thing past him. Bede had an uncanny ability that seemed to let him read her like an open book. He always knew when she was tired or upset, and he always used to tease her about her weaknesses. However, in recent years, the white-haired boy’s attitude had changed, and though Gloria was relieved to no longer be the object of his scrutiny, his new and somewhat unexpected kindness certainly didn’t help the crush she’d had on him since they were young. Her heart still pounded in her chest whenever they were in the same room or whenever they met on the pitch.

She groaned out loud, feeling her face heat up at the mere thought of admitting her feelings to Bede. Something warm and soft suddenly nuzzled against Gloria’s hand, causing her to jump as her eyes darted open. Her shiny whimsicott, Nutmeg, was seated next to her, trying to cuddle with her trainer. Sighing again, Gloria scooped up the pokemon, feeling her heart calm as she buried her face in the soft, white fluff. Nutmeg purred against her, further calming her emotions. She didn’t know where she would be without her best friend, the very pokemon who had been by her side ever since she and Hop set off from Postwick all those years ago.

“Thanks Nutmeg,” she huffed, scratching the whimsicott on the head as she pulled away. Though she was still tired, she felt much more at ease now. “Guess I just needed a hug, huh?” A moment later, Gloria’s intercom system rang, the front desk secretary calling her in a far-too-chipper voice. “Mr. Bede is here to see you ma’am,” she announced. “He said he was a bit early, but he wanted me to ask if you were ready to speak with him.”

Gloria rolled her eyes at Nutmeg. That was so very _him_ … After a moment, she pressed the intercom button to reply. “Yes, yes. Send him in.” If she was going to have to talk to him today, she may as well get it over with as soon as possible.

She ushered Nutmeg into her pokeball, much to the creature’s dismay. The whimsicott had never liked being in there, and usually opted to wander around at Gloria’s heels or on her shoulders. Once that was done, the champion straightened her papers, and on a self-conscious whim, pulled out her phone to make sure her hair looked alright. She didn’t know why she always did this before she met up with Bede, but it put her mind ever-so-slightly at ease. If she was going to make a fool of herself, at least it wouldn’t have anything to do with her appearance. Several minutes later, there was a soft knock at her office door. On her word, the white-haired gym leader strode into her office, two paper cups balanced in his left hand.

Gloria stood, and before she could greet him properly, he was shoving one of the cups into her hand, giving her a look that said he wasn’t going to take it back under any circumstances. “Hop said you were into chai lattes right now,” Bede said, though it wasn’t much of an explanation.

“W- why?” she stuttered, staring up at him with wide brown eyes, her cheeks flushing pink.

Bede wasn’t looking at her, his face turned to the side as if he was trying to hide it in the shoulder of his baby pink button-down. “I thought you might need something to help keep you awake. Everyone’s been talking about how exhausted you seem.” He spoke so nonchalantly, like him bringing her coffee meant nothing at all, and it made Gloria wonder if perhaps it wasn’t as big a deal as she thought.

“You didn’t have to,” she mumbled, taking a sip of the latte and smiling despite her words. It was still warm, and it tasted delicious.

“Yeah, I know,” he replied quietly, watching her for a moment before clearing his throat and straightening his shoulder. “But I can’t have you falling asleep when we’re supposed to be discussing things of actual importance.”

“Right,” she said, taking a step back and sitting back on the front of her desk. Following her lead, Bede took a seat in the chair in front of her and gulped down a drink from his own cup. Absently, she wondered what he was drinking. “I guess we’ll just get started then. Firstly, how are things going in Ballonlea? Is the gym doing okay, or do you guys need more funding down there?”

Bede shook his head, and Gloria let herself smile a tiny bit as his curls bounced across his forehead. “No, we’re doing just fine. Opal’s putting on more shows than ever now that she’s fully passed on the gym to me, and we’ve been getting a lot more visitors.” He looked down at his feet for a moment before turning back to her. “You should come see one of the shows sometime, if you get a chance. They’re actually pretty good.”

“Sure,” Gloria smiled. “I’d love to. You’ll just have to let me know when the dates are. Though to do that, you would have to remember that you can actually text me. You do know you have my phone number and don’t have to send emails to contact me, right?”

The boy seated before her bristled a bit at her teasing, though he didn’t seem like he was actually upset with her. “I know that! It’s not my fault you’re always so busy!” His voice softened just a little, violet eyes locking onto hers. “I just don’t want to bother you Gloria… You’ve already got so much on your plate.”

She blushed at that, her heart fluttering at the gentle way he’d said it, and she felt herself grow bolder than usual. “You could never bother me, Bede,” she told him, hoping that her feelings weren’t too obvious.

There was silence for a few minutes, and Gloria worried that maybe she’d gone too far. She couldn’t bear to look at Bede, so she wasn’t able to gauge his reaction to her words. What if he was upset with her? What if he didn’t want her pushing her stupid emotions onto him? Nervously, she picked at a stray thread on her sweater, hoping maybe it would distract her from whatever he was going to say next. Arceus, why had she forced Nutmeg into her pokeball?

“Hey Gloria?” came the boy’s voice, breaking through the tension in the air like glass and causing the smaller girl to flinch.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she pulled furiously at that loose thread, trying several times to break it off from her sleeve. Her stupid hands were shaking and they weren’t listening to her. In fact, her entire body was shaking, though Gloria didn’t realize it. She was such an idiot, putting herself out there like that when she already knew he didn’t care about her like that. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she wished she could just curl up underneath her desk and die. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her, and she felt Bede pull her against his chest.

“Gloria, it’s okay,” he whispered into her hair, stroking her back soothingly. “Just take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?”

She felt herself nod, though tears were now streaming down her face and onto his shirt. In the back of her mind, she hoped she didn’t ruin it somehow. Baby pink was such a nice color on him. Her body still shook, but she forced herself to breathe, just like he told her to. In and out, in and out. All the while, Bede’s arms stayed around her, holding her close and just allowing her to cry. She didn’t understand why he was doing it, but she was incredibly grateful. Eventually, she managed to get herself under control, the last of her tears rolling slowly down her cheeks and onto Bede’s chest as she turned her face slightly up to him.

He was watching her carefully, concern written across his face as his hand moved up to cup her cheek, his thumb slowly wiping the last tear from her skin. It suddenly occurred to her that they were in a very intimate position, though she made no move to pull away from him. She found she quite liked the way she fit against him, and though she was still anxious about everything, his mere presence was more of a comfort than it had ever been.

“Gloria?” he asked again, looking down at her. He watched her bite her lip, an adorable gesture that made her seem even cuter than normal. She nodded, which he took as a cue to keep going. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to her right now, but he wasn’t sure which were okay in such a situation. He had never been very good at talking to other people, let alone talking about his feelings, but he really wanted her to know that she didn’t need to be so worried about what she said around him. He considered several things before finally settling on the one thing he was most worried about.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded slowly, and he felt her fingers clutch his shirt. “I’m sorry…” she mumbled.

“Please don’t be,” he begged. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I should be the one apologizing. I’m really really sorry, Gloria.” He hugged her even closer to him, arms curling around her shoulders as he buried his face in her hair. “I’m really a jerk sometimes.”

He felt Gloria shake her head, pulling back and reaching her hands up to his face, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, which made Bede’s stomach twist in guilt, but she held his gaze, a look on her face that he couldn’t quite decipher. He should just tell her, shouldn’t he? Tell her that he thought she was beautiful, that he’d always thought so. He should tell her how nervous he always was when he was around her, and let her know how he truly felt.

Bede cleared his throat, not wanting to look away from the deep chocolate brown eyes that were watching him. “Gloria…” his voice faltered, but he kept going, his mouth saying exactly what was on his mind. “Your eyes are very pretty.” Arceus, was that _really_ the best he could do? 

The small girl in his arms flushed bright red, and he felt her palms tense on his cheeks for a split second before he was being pulled down suddenly. His head spun and he wasn’t sure if this was really happening, but her lips were warm and soft and full, pressing against his with urgency. Gloria was kissing him. Sweet Arceus, _Gloria was kissing him._ It was everything he never knew he wanted, a feeling he knew instantly that he would crave every day for the rest of his life. It sealed one thought in his mind.

His crush was definitely more than a crush.

After several seconds, Gloria pulled away, breathing heavily and looking lost, somewhere between joy and anxiety. Before she was given a chance to decide, he rushed to make her mind up for her, swooping down to give her another quick kiss on the lips. She really was proving to be addictive.

“Bede,” the brunette murmured, hands moving down to his chest again. “This is probably a stupid question, but…”

“But what?” he prompted, leaning down so that his forehead was resting against hers.

“Well… I never really worried about it before, but usually everyone brings a date to the Gym Challenge’s opening gala, even if they’re both gonna be there, ya know? I mean, Hop and Marnie have been coming together for years. And Nessa always brings Sonia…” Gloria knew she was rambling, but she really couldn’t stop herself. She couldn’t believe she was basically asking Bede out. “And I’ve never really brought a date, and I wasn’t sure if you already had someone you wanted to bring, but I thought that maybe if you didn’t have anyone, maybe you might want to-”

Bede smiled, capturing her lips with his and cutting off her rambling. She protested at first, trying to keep talking around his mouth, but quickly relaxed and let herself enjoy being kissed by him. When he pulled back this time, she took several deep breaths while staring up at him.

“I really want to be there with you,” she finished quietly.

He grinned again, reaching up to brush her bangs from her eyes. “If I must…” he teased, earning him a light punch in the arm as Gloria stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m kidding!” She glared at him for a moment while he tried to look as innocent as possible. Eventually, she deemed him worthy enough to speak again, giving a small huff as she relaxed into him again.

“I’d love to be your date, Gloria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it guys, I did the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, and feel free to comment!


	2. Is This a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede and Gloria attend the Gym Challenge Gala together and Bede can't help but treat Gloria like the treasure she is, even if he teases her sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was gonna wait a few days, but I honestly couldn't stop myself from writing more. Happy reading!

When Bede arrived at Gloria’s apartment to pick her up on Saturday evening, he was more nervous than he had been all week. Sure, he’d spent all day mentally preparing himself for what was essentially their first date, but that didn’t mean he was actually ready for it. In fact, the only thing he was prepared for was the chance that Gloria might just call it all off, saying that she didn’t actually want to attend the gala with him. It was an irrational thought and he knew it, but he couldn’t kick it out of his head. If Opal could see him right now, he was sure that she’d tease him about how worked up he was over this. Nevertheless, he gathered what little courage he still had and knocked on her door.

“Come in!” she called, slightly muffled. “It’s unlocked!”

He shrugged to himself and pushed open the door into her small, yet surprisingly cozy apartment, disappointed to find her nowhere in sight. Figuring she was in one of the other rooms, he took a few steps further, examining the pictures along the wall in her entryway. There was one of Gloria and a woman who he assumed was her mother, standing in front of a cute cottage with a garden, an orange cottonee fluttering next to the much younger Gloria. Bede recognized that pokemon from a few of their first battles, back when he’d been a complete jerk to her. Another picture featured Gloria standing between Hop and Leon, a sobble tucked in her arms as she grinned at the camera. As he turned, Bede saw yet another photo, and couldn’t help taking a step towards this one to get a closer look.

Unlike the others, this photo didn’t seem planned at all, and had caught Gloria flashing that adorable smile at none other than Bede himself. She was wearing her uniform from the Gym Challenge, but Leon’s fur cape was draped over her shoulders. If he had to guess, Bede would have assumed it was the day she finally took Leon’s title. He had been there of course, not that he remembered much of it. At the time, he had still been upset that Gloria was the one getting all of the praise instead of him but right now, it was hard to get past how beautiful she looked in the picture, especially when he thought about her turning that smile on him now. Arceus, it was almost embarrassing how much of a fool he’d been back then.

“Whatcha looking at?” Gloria asked, making him jump as he whirled around to face her, feeling his face heat up.

“Nothing! Just looking at all your pictures.” His eyes drifted down from her face finally, and he was in awe of how lovely she looked. She was wearing a dark green dress with lace overlay that came down to her knees in the front and around her mid-calf in the back. Bede wasn’t normally a fan of darker colors, but he couldn’t deny that it really complimented her pale skin. He watched as she approached him, peering over his shoulder at the photograph he had just been caught staring at.

“I really like that one,” she said softly, still studying it. “It was a good day.” Bede felt himself nod along, even though he couldn’t take his eyes off her. After a moment, she turned back to him, seeming to study him with the same wide eyes she’d just had focused on the photograph. “You look nice,” she declared after a bit of scrutiny. “Though I have to ask, do you own a single shirt that isn’t pink or white?”

He rolled his eyes, her playful giggle ringing in his ears for a second until he pulled her into a hug, which proved to be an effective way of silencing the small champion. He grinned as he felt her return the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. It felt nice to have her in his arms again, especially since she’d been so worked up the last time. Now, without any real reason for her to be there, it felt the most natural.

“Tell you what,” he said, amused. “Next time I accompany you to some formal engagement, I’ll let you pick my clothes, okay?” He was surprised at how easy it was to joke around with her, but it was something he could imagine himself slowly getting used to.

“You’ve got yourself a deal!” she replied quickly, eyes lighting up as she booped his nose. Pulling away for a moment, she slipped on a pair of low heels that left her still quite a bit shorter than him, then stood back up, taking his hand and twining her fingers through his. “Now come on, or we’re going to be late!”

  


  


Several heads turned, as they always did, when the champion entered the ballroom where the gala was being held. This year however, the looks were a bit different, as Gloria had arrived on the arm of a certain white-haired gym leader. The usual press were quick to stir themselves into a frenzy, rushing forward to snap countless pictures of the seemingly new couple as they fully entered the party. Everyone who was even slightly important in the Galar region was here, and Gloria couldn’t be more nervous. These social gatherings always stressed her out, and she probably would be tempted to duck out of sight if Bede weren’t there to anchor her.

“Champion!” one reporter called out. “Champion, are you and the gym leader an item?”

“How long have you guys been together?”

“Will you be granting the gym on Ballonlea special privileges because of this?”

Gloria froze, the urge to run away growing stronger by the second. Her mind was in the process of going blank when she felt Bede’s hand squeeze hers gently, silently reminding her to breathe. She glanced over to him, watching him step slightly in front of her with a fake smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, the Champion is not answering any questions at this time.” With that, he pulled her out of the flashing lights and to the rest of the party. When they were out of earshot, he turned to face her fully, worry written on his features. “Are you okay?”

She nodded slowly, huffing out a sigh as she pushed her hair away from her forehead. “I just… The reporters always make me nervous. I’m afraid to say the wrong thing in front of them.” Bede nodded, squeezing her hand again. He understood where she was coming from, even though he usually just ignored the press altogether. They were far too nosy for her preferences, and he didn’t really care in the slightest what they thought of him. “Don’t worry, okay? You don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to.”

Before she could insist that she really did have to, Hop bounded up to them, Marnie following behind a few moments later. Practically ignoring the gym leader, Hop scooped Gloria up and swung her around, and Bede was actually a little jealous at the laughter that escaped her lips. He wished he was that close with her, at least close enough to make her laugh without really trying, but maybe he’d get there someday…

“Glo! Ree! Ahh!” Hop chanted, setting her down after several spins. Much to Bede’s delight, she almost immediately slipped her hand back into his. “How’re you? Haven’t seen you in Arceus knows how long! You’ve kept yourself all holed up in that office of yours.”

Gloria smiled at him, then at Marnie. She felt much more at ease with several of her friends surrounding her, shielding her from the strange looks she usually got when she wandered around alone. “I’m fine, Hop. You know I always get super busy right before the Gym Challenges start.”

“Too busy to visit once in a while?” Hop pretended to pout, puffing out his lower lip. “I see you’re not too busy for _someone_ …”

Gloria looked bewildered, not sure how to fully explain what it was between her and Bede. She guessed they were kind of dating now? But it wasn’t something they’d actually discussed. Before she could stutter out some kind of explanation, Marnie stepped in.

“Oi, quit being a jerk!” The dark haired girl was quick to flick Hop on the side of the head, grinning as he grumbled out an apology. “I think it’s rather cute. Arceus knows it’s about time the two of you got together. Just know one thing,” At this, Marnie turned to Bede with a very serious look on her face. “If you ever hurt her, I’ll kick your ass. Just sayin’ that since Glo’s basically my sister.”

Bede nodded at her. He had been expecting that reaction from at least one person, but they really didn’t have to worry. If he had anything to do with it, Gloria would never get hurt again.

They spent a few more minutes catching up with Hop and Marnie before Gloria looked around, realizing that she was probably supposed to be making her rounds. It was always one of the things she dreaded most at these gatherings, since she was absolutely terrible at making small talk. Yet, it was one of the things everyone expected her to do, and Gloria was never one to let people down. She glanced up at Bede, considering just excusing herself, but something in her convinced her not to. After all, he had already helped her through the press. Maybe he could help her again? While she was considering this, Bede suddenly looked down at her, that magical ability of his sensing her inner turmoil.

“What is it?” he asked softly, so as not to alert the other two, who were playfully bickering with each other about something. He squeezed her hand lightly, making her smile, despite her nerves.

“Well um…” she trailed off, her voice a soft whisper. “I’m usually supposed to go around and greet everyone and I was wondering if maybe you’d come with me?”

Bede chuckled softly, turning to her fully and lifting her face with his free hand. “I never want to leave your side.”

Gloria flushed scarlet, very suddenly announcing that she needed something to drink before walking away from her friends, the white-haired gym leader in tow as she made her way across the room to the balcony, grabbing a drink from a passing server as she did. When they were away from prying eyes, she dropped his hand, and Bede was momentarily worried that maybe he’d gone too far with his last comment. His worry faded however, when she turned back to him, a bashful smile on her face as she stepped towards him again.

“Not fair!” she exclaimed, pouting.

“What do you mean?” He could tell by her body language that she wasn’t actually upset with him, so he played along with her, quietly admiring how adorable her puffed-out cheeks were.

At this, she looked down at her glass, swirling the liquid around. In her rush to get outside, she wasn’t sure exactly what she’d grabbed, but it smelled fruity and delicious. “It’s not fair that you always make me blush,” she mumbled, quickly downing half the drink before she could embarrass herself further, the back of her mind praying that it wasn’t an alcoholic beverage.

A moment passed in silence, and though Gloria couldn’t see it, Bede himself was now blushing furiously. He watched her stare at the cup in her hands before his own moved to take it from her, moving to set it on the railing of the balcony. He heard her sputter out a few words of protest as she trailed behind him, her petite frame stepping up next to him and leaning against the railing. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her stare out at the city below them, lit up in all colors by the signs and shops down on the streets. People were pushing through each other, traveling in all directions. It was kind of humbling to look down on the city like this, a reminder of just how small they really were.

“I always forget how beautiful Wyndon looks at night,” Gloria said beside him, a wistful note in her voice. “I’ve lived here for years now, and yet somehow I always manage to forget.”

Bede’s eyes were on her, and he reached to take her hand again, inwardly rolling his eyes at what he knew he was about to say. “It really is beautiful.”

He wasn’t talking about the city.

  


  


Four hours later, Gloria gave her closing remarks at the front of the room, followed by the traditional toast wishing everyone luck in the coming months of the Gym Challenge. Afterwards, she sidestepped a few more reporters, who were thankfully asking about things other than her and Bede, and made her way through the crowd of people clamoring for her attention. Bede was waiting for her, his stoic expression turning into a soft smile as she approached, and he offered his arm to her as they left.

“Not a half-bad speech, Champion.”

“Shut up!” she laughed, bumping him with her hip, almost making him lose his balance. Leaning her head against him, she smiled as she felt Bede wrap an arm around her waist, drawing her closer as they walked out into the street. Not wanting her time with him to end so soon, Gloria looked around for a moment before nudging him again. “Bede, can we get ice cream?”

He looked down at her with an eyebrow cocked, questioning her sudden desire for sugar, but definitely not wanting to tell her no. He also didn’t want the night to end so soon, as he found he actually really enjoyed being with her. “Hmmmm alright, but you’re paying.”

She readily agreed, and soon they were seated next to the statue in the center of Wyndon plaza with their ice cream. They sat quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company as they each ate their ice cream, until Gloria finally spoke up.

“I have to admit, I didn’t peg you for a cookie dough kind of guy…” She trailed off, eyeing him suspiciously, as if there was something very wrong with his choice.

Bede huffed, crossing his arms defensively. “I’m allowed to like things that aren’t pink! It’s not like it’s a crime or something.” A brilliant idea sparked in his mind suddenly, and he couldn’t help but grin mischievously as he turned to face her more. “I mean, I like you don’t I?”

Ironically, at those words, Gloria’s entire face turned pink.

“Beeeeeeeede,” she whined, almost dropping her ice cream in an effort to cover her face. He’d been adorably sweet all evening, and it was proving to be far too much for her to handle - not that she would actually complain. If anything, it was a sort of challenge for her, and the champion found herself wondering how she could elicit similar reactions from the gym leader.

He laughed smugly as she hid, and swooped in to take a bite of her ice cream before she could even realize it was happening. She gasped in pretend shock, before pushing the mint flavored dairy product into his face, smearing it across his nose. _There_ was that blush she had been hoping to see, though it was more out of utter shock than embarrassment. Still, a victory was a victory.

“You little…”

“Yes?” she smiled up at him, wide doe eyes feigning innocence.

He groaned, grabbing a napkin without further comment. Of course he’d let her get away with it, that look could likely convince him to do just about anything. “I’m totally going to get you back, just you wait. Better keep an eye out, Champion.”

“What are you gonna do? We both know you can’t take me in a pokemon battle, so you must have something else in mind.”

“Not telling,” he said, turning away from her with his arms folded. “And don’t go getting too cocky. I’m gonna beat you this year for sure!”

Gloria rolled her eyes, finishing her ice cream before sliding closer to Bede and wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into his back. He fought not to let himself relax, to pretend to still be stern, but it was no use. Very quickly, he leaned back against her, sighing happily as she pulled him down to nuzzle into his neck. Arceus, she was just too damn cute. 

“Fine, fine!” he exclaimed, turning around so suddenly, it surprised her. The brunette tilted her head curiously as he reached to brush a stray lock of hair from her eyes. “I’ll forgive you for shoving ice cream in my face. On one condition.”

She nodded solemnly, like a small child making a pinky promise. “Sure. What is it?”

“You,” he booped her nose. “Have to come back to Ballonlea with me for a few days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, you can let me know how you felt, good or bad. Thank you guys so much for sticking around!


	3. Ballonlea's Theater Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria arrives at Ballonlea and gets to catch up with an old friend, much to Bede's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long. I've had some mental block for a while, but here's another random surge of energy. Happy reading, hope you enjoy!

Gloria had protested at first. On one hand, now that the Gym Challenge was officially underway, she was expected to be in the spotlight pretty much constantly for the next couple months. She was certain everyone would want to know what the champion thought of this year’s challengers, and they were sure to pester her, as they always did. On the other hand, running away with Bede sounded like a wonderful idea, if she could put her mind past abandoning her responsibilities for a little bit. After all, she didn’t actually have that much work right now, and none of it was time sensitive. Plus, it would probably do her good to go on a bit of a vacation.

The deciding factor had, of course, been Bede himself. The gym leader had practically begged her to come back with him, giving her adorable purple puppy dog eyes as he tried to tempt her with hugs. Gloria had to admit that she really liked this side of Bede, especially since it was one she’d never had a chance to see before. This side of him was sweet and kind, though he did still mess with her on occasion. They had even started texting in the past few days! So of course, she really couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see more of the Bede that only seemed to exist when he was with her.

That’s why, bright and early the next morning, she found herself packing about a week’s worth of clothes into a suitcase, along with a few essentials for her team, since there was no way she was going anywhere without them. While she was packing, Nutmeg had scampered over, seeming insistent on distracting her trainer in every way possible, from laying on her clothes to burying herself in the suitcase and forcing Gloria to refold her outfits countless times. Finally, Gloria huffed in annoyance and turned to the whimsicott, hands on her hips.

“Look now,” she said with a pointed glare. “If you don’t stop causing trouble, I’m going to put you in your ball. I promised Bede I’d meet him in Ballonlea by noon and for that to happen, I have to catch a flying taxi in the next half hour. I can’t do that if _someone_ keeps messing up my packing.”

The pokemon ducked its head, almost remorseful as it moved to curl up at the foot of her bed, leaving her to finish packing in peace. She actually managed to get done ten minutes early, and used the remainder of her time to double, triple, and quadruple check her appearance in the mirror. She couldn’t help but scrutinize every aspect of her outfit, from the black ballet flats to her signature grey sweater, hoping that she didn’t look too terrible. Then again, Bede had made it seem like he thought she was pretty no matter what. When the flying taxi eventually arrived, Gloria carefully scooped the now-sleeping Nutmeg into one arm, using the other to grab her suitcase and the holster that held the rest of her team. Supposing she was as ready as she’d ever be, she stepped outside, saying a quick goodbye to her apartment and to Wyndon for the next week.

  
  


Luckily, the flying taxi was as punctual as ever, and it deposited Gloria right next to Ballonlea’s pokemon center at exactly 11:55. She thanked the taxi driver, tipping him a little extra as he’d been a pleasant chatting partner during the ride, and pulled out her phone to let Bede know she had arrived. Not even five minutes later, he was jogging up to her, wearing a pastel blue hoodie with the gym’s insignia on it. It was strange to see him in a different color, but not at all unpleasant, and Gloria had the sudden urge to mess with him about it. She would have too, if he hadn’t distracted her immediately with a big hug.

“Bede!” she squeaked out, very aware that the people nearby were now all looking at them, likely because they’d never seen their gym leader act so personal with anyone before.

He hummed in response, pulling away just enough to see her subtly gesture to the people around them. His gaze followed hers and he frowned slightly, wordlessly pulling her away from the pokemon center and in the direction of the gym. He had never been one to show much emotion, especially not in public, but there was something about the tiny, brown-eyed champion that made him forget who he was - in a good kind of way.

As soon as he deemed they were safely tucked away from prying eyes, Bede’s smile returned, almost warmer than before. Gloria felt herself blush as he leaned into her, gently pushing her against the wall until their faces were mere inches apart. His fingertips brushed against her cheek, along her jaw, and underneath her chin, tilting her gaze up to his intense violet eyes. There was something in that look that the brunette couldn’t quite place, but it made her insides feel warm and fuzzy. Trusting him implicitly, she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch and bracing herself for the kiss she just now realized she had been craving. She felt his breath against her face, followed by his lips against hers. It was different than their first kiss had been in her office, slower and with more feeling. Gloria felt, with every passing second, as if Bede was pouring his heart out to her with this kiss, and in a way, he kind of was. After several long moments, he pulled away from her slightly, taking a few deep breaths before planting one more kiss to the end of her nose.

“I missed you,” he sighed happily, eyes darting away from hers as he played with the ends of her hair. He felt weird saying it, mainly because he’d never actually missed anyone the way he missed her every second she wasn’t next to him.

“Missed you too,” she mumbled, giggling slightly and tucking her head into the crook of his neck. “Not gonna lie though, this is gonna take some getting used to.” She smiled as her nose was filled with the smell of lavender and peppermint, a scent that was so distinctly Bede, and looked back up at him. “You being this sweet might be more than my heart can handle.”

He rolled his eyes, though there was still a smile on his face. “I _am_ capable of being nice, you know.”

Gloria cocked an eyebrow at that, giving him a skeptical look. “Oh really? Cuz I’ve never seen anything to indicate that.” She snickered. “You are Mr. Antisocial Edgelord after all. Do you even know the meaning of the word nice?”

Bede hummed thoughtfully for a moment before turning his eyes back to her. “Maybe I only know the meaning when I’m around you,” he replied softly. Like a dart, his words hit their mark, and he smiled to himself as he watched Gloria's face turn bright red.

She stuttered for a few seconds before pushing him away, starting down the hallway. She only made it a few steps before she realized that she’d never actually been in this part of the building before, and with a huff, she turned back to the gym leader, her bottom lip puffed out in an exaggerated pout. He couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable she looked when she was pretending to be angry. He’d only truly seen her angry once in his life, and he could safely say that he much preferred the way she looked right now.

“Alright, alright,” he gave in, only after she spent two minutes glaring at him. “I’m sorry."

“Good. You should be,” she said matter-of-factly. Her face quickly shifted back to that sweet smile as she came back toward him, taking his hand in hers. “Now, I do believe it would be polite for me to thank Opal for having me.”

Bede groaned, not at all looking forward to his mentor finding out about this. Despite her age, the woman was as keen as a hawk, and her uncanny perception sometimes made him wonder if she was actually magic. Still, it was probably better to confront her before she found out on her own. He could never get anything past her anyway, and she was sure to tease him more if he didn’t tell her. Arceus knows she’d been pestering him about confessing to Gloria forever anyways…

“It’s my gym, you know,” he grumbled, doing a little pouting of his own as he led her back to an area she was more familiar with.

Gloria shrugged, nudging him with her arm. “Your gym, her theater.”

  
  


Opal was absolutely thrilled when Bede entered her office, petite champion in tow. She quickly brushed aside her paperwork and rushed over to them, pulling Gloria’s hand from Bede’s and grasping it in her own.

“Gloria, darling, you look absolutely lovely. Your hair is longer than I remember. You know, you really ought to come out more often. Everyone here misses you when you don’t visit for months.” At that, she gave Bede a pointed look. The white-haired boy huffed in mild annoyance before planting himself firmly in his usual spot on the couch. It was clear from his mentor’s tone that this was going to be one of those long, catching up types of chats, and though he truly cared for both of the women in front of him, he could not stand conversations like this.

“I’m sorry, Opal,” Gloria smiled. “I really have been meaning to come out to one of your shows. I’m just always so busy.” 

With that, the older woman launched into a flurry of questions, and it suddenly occurred to Bede that Opal seemed oddly close to his new… he supposed Gloria was his girlfriend now? Either way, they were speaking so comfortably, as if they’d been friends for years. When he really took a moment to think about it, the idea made quite a bit of sense. Both women were confident, stubborn as a rock, and honestly smarter than just about anyone he knew. Plus, Opal was constantly talking about Gloria, even when she wasn’t pestering him about inviting the younger woman to Ballonlea.

As if she could read his mind, the former gym leader turned to him in that moment, a mischievous smile on her face as she glanced between the two of them.

“While I am always overjoyed to see you, my dear, I am quite curious about your company.” Bede knew she was only playing dumb to get a confession, but he was determined not to give her the satisfaction. Instead, he simply looked away from the pair, pretending to be very interested in the stack of playscripts on the coffee table in front of him. As he thumbed through them, he heard the floorboards creak and watched Gloria’s feet move as she shifted her weight to one leg.

“Actually Opal, Bede invited me. He knew I was pretty tired with all the Gym Challenge stuff going on, and he suggested I come here for a few days to get the news reporters out of my face.” He heard the champion’s voice soften, and his face was suddenly hot as he could feel her gaze. While he knew it was kind of a lie, it seemed perfectly reasonable without revealing too much personal details. He was impressed. “It was actually very sweet of him, and I’m sure you know it’s nearly impossible to say no to him when he looks as adorable as he does.” 

Scratch that last part. He was no longer impressed.

As he heard both of them burst out into fits of laughter, he grumbled to himself, leaning back and draping his arm over his eyes in exasperation. Arceus, these two really would be the death of him…

Gloria was quick to sit beside him, her knee nudging his once she had finally calmed down. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help but mess with you. A few days ago, I mentioned to Opal that we were going to the opening gala together and she kind of just assumed that we were dating.” He gave her a sideways glance bringing his arm down, unable to be annoyed with her for very long.

“She would have found out anyway,” he sighed, leaning against Gloria slightly to show he was no longer upset. His eyes were on Opal as he spoke his next words. “Honestly, it’s a little scary how she manages to know every detail of everything. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to keep a secret from her.”

“Darn right,” the old woman agreed, smiling at the two young lovebirds before her. “And don’t you forget that I know everything that goes on around here! But it really is wonderful to see you two finally together. It makes an old woman like me glad to know that her two favorite kids can be happy together.”

“We’re not children anymore,” Bede groaned, getting to his feet and pulling Gloria with him. His ears were slightly pink at her teasing, and he had had enough. “Now if you’ll really excuse us, we really ought to be going. You see, we planned to have lunch once she arrived, and I’m really quite hungry. Plus, I haven’t even let her put her stuff down yet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Opal being best friends is my new favorite thing! Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I'm sorry that this chapter was a little shorter, but I promise I'll post another soon! Feel free to comment with whatever, even if it's to yell at me for being gone so long! You guys are super awesome, thanks for the support!


End file.
